Choices of the Lost Heart
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Usagi has made a choice because her heart is unsure as to what she is and what she should do. The scouts are just as unsure when someone close to the group decides that they need to combine forces to locate the one person holding them together.
1. Chapter 1

I know that Running into My Fates in not completed and I just started Learning to Live My Life, but this one came to me and I will run with it.

* * *

"_This is my last breath. I can't take it anymore," the woman murmured to the winds as she stood overlooking the large ocean, her blond hair flying around her small form as if to pull her over the edge. "I just can't handle the pain anymore." With that she took one step, her pale toes peeking out from underneath her long, fluttering white gown. The ground below her toe crumbled from the weight and fell to the waves crashing below her. With one more gulp of air the woman jumped, her form a shadow as she fell before the sunset, the colors so bright compared to her gloom._

Usagi sat up with a gasp, her small form shivering under her large pink and purple comforter. She looked around her at her large room that she had been living in for the last year and closed her eyes again before falling back on a sigh.

'_What the hell was that?' _she asked herself as she replayed the dream in her head. _'Who was that? Was that me?' _Sighing again she glanced over at her clock, the pink bunny so friendly after such a nightmare of a year. It's digital display revealed that it was only six in the morning. This had become such a ritual with her lately. She had left her home just a year ago after the dreams had started and now she was nineteen living with her friends Hakura and Michiru who were both well into the late twenties. Her scouts had no idea where to find her, but she did continue to help them fight as she was not that far from where they lived, they were just not aware of it. She was planning to leave Tokyo, but when the outer scouts had heard this they had told her that she could not leave. She needed to stay here so after much arguing with the older scouts she agreed to living with them until she turned the age of twenty. They were not happy with that part but she would not compromise on that. Getting out of bed she headed for the bathroom where she spent the next thirty minutes in the tub soaking.

* * *

Mamoru sat down at the counter, his eyes glancing over to the table where four familiar faces sat, their expressions blank, yet sad. It had been that way for the last year. At first they had seemed angry, but with each passing month they had grown sadder and less angry. In that time he had not seen the Odango with them. He had almost asked them about it, but then thought better about that. It would make it look like cared that the little trouble maker was missing. Sure, it was true. He did miss her a lot, but there was nothing he could do. He had also noticed that Sailor Moon had seemed a little more distant lately. She had continued showing up, but she had not stayed with her friends, her original group. No, now she had these new scouts that she arrived and left with. This was new to him as he had always seen the small group together. Motoki came over and handed him his coffee. It seemed that his friend had seem him looking over at the girls.

"They seem pretty down about her leaving. I heard that she didn't leave a note, but just the other day sent them a letter," the blond male stated. Mamoru looked over at him in shock.

"Really? Just out of the blue?" That was strange. For a girl that up and disappeared that was a little rare for them to contact family or friends a year down the road. "What about the family?"

"Yeah, they got one too. In fact I received one as well. That was how I knew about the one that the girls received. Usagi sent one to them that contained one for her family, one for me and Unazuki as well as one for one other person. They weren't sure if they were going to give it to him though." At this Mamoru was really shocked. One for a guy? Did the little Odango have a boyfriend? "She told me some real serious stuff and then she told me something that had been her secret for a while now, but I had long figured it out," Motoki said with his hand behind his head.

"Really? What was it about?" His friend looked at him in shock.

"Really Mamoru?! Do you think that a person that keeps your big secret about Tuxedo Mask would dare divulge the secret of a nineteen year old girl?" Mamoru stood up quickly to grab the blond's mouth as he looked around to make sure no one had heard the secret that just about spilled out of Motoki's big mouth.

"Shut up," the dark haired male hissed as he sat down, his seat now hot with the coffee that he had spilt on it in his haste to shut the other male's mouth. "Damn!" he cussed as he stood up to wipe off his black jeans. "Fucking hell!" Motoki started to chuckle as he held out a large towel for his friend to clean his pants and the stool that he had been sitting at while he cleaned off the counter and headed to the back to procure another cup of coffee for Mamoru. While he was gone Mamoru managed to clean himself and the stool up as well as get some thoughts in before his nosy friend could return.

_'Does she really have a boyfriend? I never saw her with any guy much less one specific guy.' _Just then the girls got up from the table and headed out.

"Bye!" Motoki yelled causing Mamoru to jump again.

"When the fuck did you get back?" he growled. His friend just smiled sheepishly. "Whatever. I got to go." With that he headed out the door. He was going to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

Rei walked between Minako and Makoto while Ami walked next to Minako. All of them were very confused. What was going on with their leader? She had sent them a letter that made them think that she was done being a scout yet at the same time would continue to lead them.

"I can't believe that she said that you get to be the leader," Rei whined as she looked over at the leggy blond. "I mean if anyone should be leader it should be me! I am smart and the most talented!" All the girls glared at her.

"That is why she didn't make you the leader," Mako pointed out. "You only think about yourself. Yes, you are smart, but Mina has the most talent in leadership." Ami smiled sadly. This was so out of character for their leader. She had just up and left and no one, not even her family could find her. She still came to the battles, but she didn't take long to defeat the bad guy and she never seemed to require Tuxedo Mask's assistance. If one was to look at her and then at their Usagi you would think that the both of them were two different people. Sure, Usagi had been getting better, but she still required assistance in getting out of jams that she got stuck in, but now she was completely detached and acted like the leader that she was. Now she was giving that spot up without telling them why. What was up with her?

Little did they know that Mamoru was walking behind them. He had intended to ask them about Usagi, but now what they were talking about was _way _more interesting. Who were they talking about giving up leadership? Were they talking about Usagi? Leadership?

"She just can't decide that she no longer wants to be a scout can she?" Ami inquired out loud.

"Well, truthfully it seems that she can. According to her letter she was never there in the Silver Millennium. There was no such scout. She thinks that Luna got it all wrong in making her a scout, but she says that she was there, but not as a Sailor scout," Mako pointed out. "Also she wants us to deliver this letter to Tuxedo Mask. I am not sure that we should, but I guess we have to."

_'Silver Millennium? Scouts? A letter for me? What is going on here?'_ Mamoru asked himself. What was up with Usagi? Who was she? They implied that she was a Sailor scout so which one was she and which ones were these girls? "Girls," he called out, their attention drawn to him, all their faces drawn in fear.

_'Did he hear us?' _they all thought in unison. He smirked at them. He could tell what they were thinking and they knew he had heard them. They had been careless.

"Yes, I heard what you were talking about. Mind coming over to my place, I believe we have something in common to discuss?" Mina nodded to the surprise of the other girls.

"I believe we do as well."

* * *

Well, I hope that you enjoyed this new story as well. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, on with the story. Also if you like or know someone who likes Monster High my stepdaughter is writing on the site as well. MusicalPrincessChasity.

* * *

As the girls entered Mamoru's luxurious condo in a very wealthy neighborhood they wondered what he could want to talk about. What could they have in common with the man who virtually tortured their friend and leader? As soon as all of them had entered what appeared to be the living room Mamoru shut the door.

"Okay, so what is this about?" Rei burst out, her tone sharp as her purple eyes zeroed in on the tall dark-haired male blocking the door. "What is it that _you_ could possibly have in common with us?" At that Mamoru smirked. Rei always did seem a little hot headed in his opinion, but now he got to see it up close.

"Please have a seat and I will discuss it with you like normal people," the male stated, his smirk still stuck on his face. "Not that anyone in this room is normal, now are we?" All the girls sat down at the same time, shock written clearly on their faces. "I see that I have gotten your attention now," he said as he sat down in the black armchair positioned before the two black couches that the girls sat in. "I know that you are the Sailor Scouts and I guess that I should tell you who I am." The girl's nodded stupidly. "I am Tuxedo Mask." No one said a word, the room quiet and the atmosphere thick with awkwardness.

"You?" Rei finally gasped out. "How could you be that man!?" Mamoru stood up and pulling out his signature rose transformed before their eyes.

"Okay," Makoto said as she too stood up and transformed, her signature phrase echoing in the room as the lights faded and she stood there in her green and white Sailor Fuku. Mina stood up and followed suit. Ami followed after that leaving Rei as the only one not transformed.

"Really?!" she growled at all the scouts. "You are going to reveal to him even though he had no proof that we are the scouts!?" At this she fumed. She couldn't believe them! How could they reveal themselves when the bully had not even proved that he knew that they were scouts! "You are all being so stupid!" At this all the scouts turned to the irate scout.

"Seriously?" Mina inquired. "And you wonder why she said that you are not leader material." At this the black haired scout shut her mouth. "Mamaru has shown us his true form and he has helped on numerous occasions. Just because he is mean to Usagi doesn't make him a bad man. He just doesn't realize that he likes her!" the scout of love stated before turning to said male. "You do know who she is right?" He nodded. "See!" she growled at the only non transformed person in the room.

_Did he like her? Was that true?_ Mamoru wondered to himself.

"He just needs to tell us what he knows," Rei growled to the blond.

"Well," Tuxedo started. "I called you here to find out more about Sailor Moon and Usagi, as they are one in the same person." Rei glared at him.

"That is not a secret to us!" she screamed as she lunged at the hero. "You are an idiot! We came because you told us that you knew something!" She now sat on his chest, her small form holding him to the ground as she punched him square in the mouth.

"No," he and the others yelled as the others removed the scout of Mars from his chest.

"I said that we needed to discuss something that we had in common," Mamoru stated. "We need to find Sailor Moon. I have a feeling that there is something bigger a foot here." The others nodded. They had felt the same way.

"Let us start with this," Venus stated as she handed him a letter addressed to him in Usagi's very cute hand writing with a little hand drawn bunny on it. He looked down at the pink envelope in fear and in curiosity. What was in that little form of communication? With a big gulp of air he took the letter and opened it.

* * *

Usagi headed out of her room and down the street, her blue eyes searching around her as she ran toward the park. Behind her Haruka and Michiru followed close behind her.

"It's over here!" the Scout of the Moon yelled over her shoulder. The older scouts nodded as they sped up to reach the battle that was to happen in just a matter of minutes. They sensed the evil aura just moments before and knew that if they reached it soon that there would be less chaos. They had figured this out over the year that Usagi had stayed with them. They knew that she would soon be going out on her own as they would be providing her the means to do that per the agreement that they had made with her and her mother before she had died on the Moon. They promised that they would take care of the princess and that meant giving her whatever she needed for her life to continue for a long time.

* * *

Well. I guess I will end it here.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, that I have been absent. I have had a lot going on. First it started as writers block and then on November 4 this year our (my husband's and mine) only friend was hit on his motorcycle by a drunk driver who already had her license suspended. He died on November 6 and I have just been living half a life. He was like a brother to me and an uncle to our 6 year old son who had known him since birth. He had just turned 24 on October 21. He liked to smoke and on the occasion drink. He had just cleaned up his life and now he is gone. I felt the need to write something today. To make myself... I don't know...move on in life I guess.

* * *

As Sailor Moon rushed onto the battlefield she was a little shocked to find the monster that greeted them to be about 12 feet tall. At first she thought that she was seeing things, but when the other scouts halted behind her she knew that the thing was really that big!

"Holy mother fucker!" Uranus cussed, her golden eyes growing huge at the sight of a positively huge and ugly monster. Sailor Moon stood before it, her blond locks twisting in the wind as she looked up at the twelve foot plus monster. It's skin seemed to ooze off it as it's green eyes glared at them.

"Ahhhh!" it growled as it swiped at the small Moon princess making the pair rush toward her to block it, but Moon seemed to have it covered as she jumped out of the way, her hand reaching into her sub-space pocket where she pulled out her Moon Wand. With a cry that echoed around them she called out her spell that left the monster paralyzed.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she called as she reached for her tiara before throwing the sparkling disc at the now still monster. With a cry the monster was gone, but as Moon landed another villain arrived. This one was human, or so he seemed. His blond hair was cut short, his form that of a six foot male, a few inches short of Tuxedo Mask, her former crush. She thought he was former anyway, but for some reason she could never get over him. "Fuck him," she muttered under her breath. He didn't care for her and her friends could care less either. As she looked up at the male hoovering above them she could swear he was familiar, in an other worldly kind of way. "D-Do I know you?" she inquired as she squinted at him. He glared down at her, his blue eyes looking her up and down.

"I don't think so, brat," he stated as he powered up, a ball of energy crackling in his hands. "Not that it will matter, I will kill you now and your existence with be irrelevant. " With that he threw the small blast at the Moon princess. With a glare she put her hand up, her aura blasting white around her, her small hand deflecting the blast that could have killed a lesser human, but she wasn't human. She was a Lunatarian. Her mother was a Queen and her father a King of great power. She was Serenity the Moon Princess.

"Listen here, former human of the Earth," Moon said, her blue eyes glittering like frozen ice. "I don't care who you are ruled by, you will never kill me and take my world. This is my Earth, I will rule it with my King and you, you will bow before us and fight beside us." The blond male looked at her in shock, her words resonating in his heart. He had heard these words before.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask looked at the girls next to him as they ran down the street, their eyes looking all around them to find the source of the evil energy before it could disappear them. They were all certain that she would be there. With a push of energy Tuxedo Mask made it to the energized spot just in time to see Sailor Moon destroy a monster the sized of a building.

"Damn," he muttered. "That was messed up." The scouts appeared beside him, their eyes round like saucers.

"What the fuck?" Mars asked, her confusion evident.

"How?" Jupiter inquired, her green eyes fastened on their former leader as she stood before a dusted monster, a blond male glaring at her. Somehow this man seemed familiar. Mars moved a step farther, her violet eyes latched onto the male talking to their former leader.

"Jadeite?" she whispered, her memory falling into place before disappearing again. She knew him, but from where and how did she know that name? "Jadeite," she said again, her voice a notch louder this time causing the blond to turn his ice blue eyes on her. In them she saw herself, at least it looked like her, but older and in a different fuku.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he inquired. "Do you work for Beryl?" he inquired as he moved in their direction. Mars shook her head. "You do not know the great Dark Queen? How do you know me?" She shook her head on a shrug.

"I don't know, but I know you somehow. You did not work for a woman, but a man, a friend, a king..." she whispered. Everyone looked at her in shock. How did she know this man? He was moving closer, his dark eyes becoming lighter as he grows closer to the one giving him energy, energy that he hasn't felt in a long while. What is this? Who is she? She looks like... Rei. Princess Rei, his lover and fiancee from a time long past. He isn't who he used to be.

"Princess Rei," he whispered, his voice harsh and yet soft. Moon watches as the male heads toward her former friends. "You and I were to be married." At this Mars nods, her violet eyes misting as she goes back, her mind wandering to the past.

"You loved me, but you... you killed me," she gasped out. He stepped back, pain in his eyes as he shook his head. "Jadeite. You killed me. Stuck a blade deep in my heart as you cried for me. You weren't you at that moment. You were _her_!" With this said he moves further away as Mars moves closer to him. "I forgave you with my last breath. I love you no matter what you did." Jadeite grabbed his blond locks as he shook his head.

"No! I wouldn't do that!" With that he was gone leaving Sailor Moon to confront her enemies that had once been allies and friends.

"Leave before I am forced to destroy more then our friendship," the blond stated as she walked away from them. Jupiter almost moved forward, but Tuxedo Mask shook his head.

"Not a safe move," he whispered. "That is not Usagi, that is someone else entirely."

* * *

Thought that I would leave it there. I will update more later when I find time. Hope you enjoyed this short update. Sorry couldn't be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

I guess that last part of the chapter made no sense. I am kinda lost myself. lol. I went back and re-read it. On with the story.

* * *

Usagi walked down the street before taking off in a quick trot. Mamoru looked at the girls before him. He would help them get Usagi back. He just had to.

"I can't believe that she has changed that much," Jupiter stated as they all headed for Mamoru's house. They would have to wait until the next battle to find her again and try to speak. Mamoru glanced to the skies. He needed to find that blond male. He was a link to the old life that he and the scouts had once been apart of. It seems that Usagi was aware of that old life and by Mars being exposed to it she was able to access some of her old memories.

"What we need to do now is find that blond male. That is our link to what is going on. That was who she was after, no doubt about it." He turned to Mars. "You said that his name was Jadeite and that he had killed you. He was controlled by the one known as Beryl." Mars nodded as she thought back to her memories from the past. He had killed her, but only because he was being controlled. He hadn't wanted to do it.

"She made them kill us before she took them from us. All of us were killed by our lovers, our fiancees. Usagi wasn't though. She wasn't there in that time. At least not as Sailor Moon."

"Okay," the dark haired male said with a nod as they all walked into his condo, their transformations done and all of them very exhausted. "I have a blow up mattress and the couch pulls out into a bed. It is pretty late and I can tell that all of you are ready to drop. Just give me a moment." Several minutes later found the girls passed out with Rei and Ami passed out on the blow up mattress while Lita and Mina crashed on the roll out bed. Mamoru smiled at their tired, but relaxed faces. It seems that Usagi had held the little group together and had kept them upbeat. With her gone they were pretty much taking each day at a time trying to figure things out. He bet that Mina was their leader in a past life as it seemed that she had taken over their group now. She knew was she was talking about too. With a yawn he headed to his room for some rest.

* * *

Usagi on the other hand was sitting in her living room with Haruka and Michiru who were looking rather upset.

"Seems that she really did have them this whole time," the older blond said with a growl. "She must have them under her control."

"It slipped tonight so she must not have enough control," Usagi stated. "We need to get them onto our side and soon before something else happens."

"Usagi, as much as we support you we think that you need to stay here and full fill your destiny. You do know that you are the princess that they have been looking for so why not help them?" Michiru inquired as Usagi glared at the duo.

"You obviously feel the same way," she stated as she looked over at Haruka. The blond nodded. "Why must I full fill something was prophesied eons ago on my mother's planet? Do I not have a choice?" The two females before her nodded.

"You have a choice, but you must realize by now that all your choices affect others too. You are the Moon Princess no matter what and when you change your future you change the worlds. You must find Endymion and take your place as the Earth's queen with him by your side." Usagi growled. She didn't know enough about this _Endymion _guy to make a decision about marrying him. He was in her past life, but she didn't know enough about it to do much with her current life. She had left the scouts so that she could breath. She had never existed in the past. Not as Sailor Moon. No, that had been an accident made by Luna. The cat had known that she was powerful, but had been unaware that she was the princess from her past. Now she was stuck between three identities. She was the princess and yet she was a fighter! Oh, she could feel a headache starting. Grabbing her head she leaned back. Every time she tried to think back to her past she grew a headache. Michiru said it was because she was forcing it, but Usagi was beginning to think that it was more then that. Someone did not want her to regain her memories from so long ago. But who?

"I need to go lay down." Without waiting for a response the blond stood up and headed for her room. The other two females watched sadly. Their little princess was having such a hard time. So torn in so many directions that she was confused and conflicted.

* * *

Usagi headed for her room and pulling open her drawer pulled out some sleep aid along with her headache medicine. Heading for the bathroom she took her pills with a full glass of water. Lately she had to take these pills or her headache would continue for weeks, while the sleep aid helped her to sleep through her nightmare. She still couldn't figure out what it was about. Always the same thing.

"Why jump? I am not that depressed," the woman said as she changed into her night shirt and shorts. "Seriously, it must mean something else." She lay down on the comforter as she closed her eyes. It was such a mystery and even after telling Haruka and Michiru about it it was still a mystery. The older scouts had looked at each other funny when she had told them. They had told her that it made no sense as to why her princess self would attempt suicide as she had been a very happy princess. Maybe her dream was trying to tell her something else. But what was it about?

* * *

Oh, well, short, but sweet. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank all those following my stories. These will probably be the last Sailor Moon storied for a while. I have been drawn to the Ghost side and have been working on Danny Phantom fics. I love that ghost! I love their blooming romance! I love everything about that show! Anyway. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_The blond walked down the road, her form so light that she made no noise as she stepped into puddles. She stopped at one of the puddles and looked down at the red substance staining the edge of her torn white gown. She was barefoot so the red goop was stuck between her toes and it made her skin crawl. She wanted to get it off, but if she tried to wipe it off then the rocks that made the road would get stuck to her and the red substance wouldn't really come off. It would just be spread. Looking up at the sound of someone walking on the road before her she moved to see what it was. As she grew closer the sound of footsteps continued to sound far away. It was like they were walking with her. She stopped and suddenly the other person stopped. She looked down. There was more of that sticky red substance on the trail before her. Was the person she was following hurt? Was that where the blood was coming from. When she finally caught up with the person she found something that made her blood turn cold. It was the princess! Who was she then? She ran from the body of the dead princess. The princess who was clutching a hole that took up most of her lower abdominal. What the hell?_

"_This is my last breath. I can't take it anymore," the woman murmured to the winds as she stood overlooking the large ocean, her blond hair flying around her small form as if to pull her over the edge. "I just can't handle the pain anymore." With that she took one step, her pale toes peeking out from underneath her long, fluttering white gown. The ground below her toe crumbled from the weight and fell to the waves crashing below her. With one more gulp of air the woman jumped, her form a shadow as she fell before the sunset, the colors so bright compared to her gloom. The blond saw her own face just moments before her body stopped above the waves, feathers fluttering around her._

Usagi sat up, her blue eyes wide in horror. What the hell was that about? What was she doing? She was the princess and yet in her dream she was two different people! What the hell was that supposed to mean? Sweat clung to her cloths and made her long locks look oily. Laying back on the sheets she sighed. What was wrong with her? Why did she have these dreams? What was the meaning of them? With another sigh she got up and headed for the shower knowing in her heart of hearts something bad was gong to happen.

* * *

She was wrong and she was right at the same time. Over the next couple of weeks she had her run in with the scouts and with Jadeite too while they all collected the colorful gems that would decide the world's fate. It seemed that the gems were super important or so Uranus had told her. It would work with her Crescent Moon Wand or so she was told. She pulled out some clothing several minutes later as she pulled her towel closer to her form as she scavenged for the one outfit she wanted. Only one more year after this week. She was turning twenty this week. Walking out of the house she thought of all the gems that she had and what the other two groups had. She was sure that she could get the scouts to give her theirs, but Jadeite was a whole different picture.

"Princess! It seems that we have a visitor!" Haruka yelled up the stairs as Usagi pulled on her black, tight, low rise jeans. Pulling them up before snapping the button together and zipping them she yelled back down.

"Who is it?" Nothing. "Haruka?" she pulled on her black bra and a white shirt with the words _I Just Look Normal_ in silver and black bold lettering. Sticking her head out she found Jadeite standing in the middle of the living room. "What do you want?" she inquired as she headed down the stairs toward the still figure. He watched her, his blue eyes trained on her every move. He was very much still the general from ages past. It showed in his nature. He was cautious no matter what. Even now she knew that he was planning what moves and which ones he could do in the space that they were inhabiting. "So, you still are the same though how you look the same is a puzzle to me," the blond female stated as she came to stand before him. He looked at her, his eyes looking at her from her feet to her head. Sure, most girls would either find it offensive or take it as a compliment. She took it as neither. This was his assessment. Was she a threat? Did she have a weapon on her? "I am no threat to you if you mean me no harm." He said nothing as he pulled out a single red gem in his right hand.

"You are the same princess as when I was on the moon. You have the same look, the same hair even," he said with a chuckle. His mood was light and that meant good things for her, but as she looked around she saw no sign of her two scouts. "If you are worried they have just stepped out for the moment. They believe me to be no threat." Usagi nodded. This might be true since what she told them about him was that he was entirely confused. It was true. She knew he wasn't weak, but he was too attached to Rei in so many ways that he knew who he had been though it was probably so deep in his mind that he had yet to stop and think about it over the many years he had been under the evil red headed one's control. Usagi knew about Metelina, the one that truly ran the program in the Negaverse. She was the target of Usagi and the scouts. She needed to defeat her and it would all end. Beryl would lose the control over all her minions who would die from no energy since Beryl was only a minion herself. "Tell me. What must I have you do to clear me of evil? I want to be with Rei." The blond fighter also knew that the dark side had three gems while he was only showing her one.

"I can purify you since you wish for it, but I need to know of the other gems. Where are the green and orange?" she inquired as she pulled out the pink handled moon wand.

"I understand. Zoisite has the green and Malachite has the orange. I was forced to give them to them."

"What about Nephlite?" The blond smiled.

"He refused to touch those gems. Claimed that they were not ours so he didn't want the karma attached to them. I believe that he is also still loyal to the Golden Jewel." Usagi nodded, her arms above her head as power began to grow around her.

"Moon Healing Activation!"

* * *

Thought I should end it here. Hope that you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank my reviewers and followers.

* * *

_"He refused to touch those gems. Claimed that they were not ours so he didn't want the karma attached to them. I believe that he is also still loyal to the Golden Jewel." Usagi nodded, her arms above her head as power began to grow around her._

_"Moon Healing Activation!"_

* * *

Minutes later when Haruka and Michiru arrived back in the house they found Usagi sitting while chatting with Jadeite Both blonds were in such deep conversation that they failed to notice the couple enter the room.

"So I guess you were right," the taller blond female said as the other two sat down on the couch across from them. "So, what's went down while we were out?"

"Well, Jadeite is now one of us and he has brought us one gift." She held out the red gem, it's surface glittering with its color as the light hit it. "He has also told me what Beryl wants as well as who has the other two gems. The scouts have two and we now have three. I know that we can convince them to give up theirs. If not then I guess that we will have to take it to extremes." Everyone nodded. No one wanted to fight former or current team members but this was important. They needed the silver imperial crystal and it seemed that Usagi was the only one who could make that happen. She still didn't know how she would do and even if she did what would she do with it. Haruka had said it would help in the fight against Beryl.

"So, what does Beryl want?" Michiru inquired as she placed an arm around Haruka. "We know that she wants energy and the gems, but what could be her main motive?" Usagi sighed.

"It is something that I have feared for a while. Most of my memories are hazy at best, but there is one thing that I remembered from my past. Metelina." The other two scouts shuddered at the name. It was a familiar name even though it felt like the first time they had heard the name. It bore evil in it's name. "She is why they do what they do. With the energy that they collect they can bring her forth."

"She will be brought forth," the blond general stated with certainty. "They have enough energy, but they need time and just the right amount of power. The gem of light will provide the power, but it is only a matter of time for her to regain her form."

"How much time?" Michiru asked. They were all slightly worried now. It seemed that they had not been paying enough attention to the goings on in the Negaverse if she had gathered enough energy. The general shrugged.

"I, myself, do not know. I was not at the meeting of minds when they were informed. Nephrite wanted nothing to do with it so that leaves Zoisite and Malachite. They show more concern for Beryl then any of us do, but it seems that their loyalty is being tested with the way that Beryl has been treating them." Usagi was mulling over his words as the other two scouts quizzed him on all that he knew.

"I need to contact them and find out what we can do _together_," the blond princess stated as she pulled out her old communicator. Within minutes she found herself face to face with Luna. "I need to talk to them and you today. Seems that there is a bigger problem." Luna would have questioned her, but the normally ditsy blond looked worried. She hardly was ever worried so the black furred guardian knew that Usagi needed them. She had been a little upset when her charge had disappeared, but she knew from what Usagi had told her days after her disappearing act that it was a needed move so she had forgiven the girl and watched over the ones that Usagi had said needed the most guardianship. "We have a meeting in an hour. Get ready." She turned to Jadeite and looked at his clothing. His clothing would draw too much attention. "We leave in five to get this one new clothing."

* * *

Less then an hour later they were at the designated meeting spot, Crown. It has always been their spot growing up and now it was just another spot, but one that they found to be neutral. Jadeite sat there in his new clothing, a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. He had wanted something not too crazy and close to his other cloths, but Usagi had shook her head at his wishes and although the jeans were pretty normal the shirt said _I'm the King of the World! My world! _Usagi chuckled even now. She had looked at quite a few shirts, but in the end he had decided.

"These feel weird," the former general stated as he pulled at his shirt. He was used to tailored items that fit his form just right. "These are clothing now?" Usagi nodded as they ordered some food. Ten minutes later found the other scouts entering the cafe with one more person in tow. The princess gawked. When had he joined their group? He was her enemy!

"What the fuck?" the blond growled as she stood up. "He is not privy to this conversation!" Mamoru smirked as he sat down anyway. Jadiete looked at the male in confusion.

"You look familiar," he stated as he continued to stare at the hero. "Are you part of my past too?" Usagi was shocked now. What the hell? Ami stepped forward and claimed a seat across from their former leader.

"He does and as soon as everyone gets seated you will find out," Mina stated. She was now their leader and she was getting better every day. Soon everyone was squished into the medium sized booth with two chairs pulled up at the end. Usagi sat in one and Mina in the one next to her while in the booth on the right was Haruka, Michiru, Jadiete and Rei while on the right was Mamoru, Mako, and Ami. "Okay, to answer your question this is Tuxedo Mask." Usagi face faulted at the newest revelation.

"Say what?" the blond gasped out. This was her hero? This jerk who treated her like trash was the man that risked his life to save her? "This is some sort of sick joke that you guys came up with to get me back!" she claimed loudly. "Not funny."

* * *

Okay, best time to end. Time to work on the other Sailor Moon fic I have going. Then onto updating a new Danny fic! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank all that reviewed and read my last chapter.

* * *

_"Say what?" the blond gasped out. This was her hero? This jerk who treated her like trash was the man that risked his life to save her? "This is some sort of sick joke that you guys came up with to get me back!" she claimed loudly. "Not funny."_

* * *

"It's not a joke Odango Atama," the dark haired male stated with a smirk. It was not his normal smirk and his words seemed forced. Was he just as uncomfortable with the situation as she was? If that was true then that meant that this was not some sick little joke. Her friends were being upfront. "What we want to know is why you left?" Usagi looked uncomfortable with the question. She was still unsure as to why she left the group. There were many reasons that she had thought of, but they all seemed so petty now, so childish. "Well?" the male prompted.

"I can't give you a good answer for that at this moment," was her response. "There are many reasons, but the big answer hasn't really come to me. My soul told me it was right and my heart ached even as it agreed. I have learned in the past to follow my gut. If I hadn't then I wouldn't be whom I am today. I would be Usagi, a girl with grades that just never get better living a normal life as a teenager with just her one friend. Though there are times that that life sounds like heaven I find that I don't want to give up my life as Sailor Moon, but here comes a kicker." She looked up now, her blue eyes cold and yet so full of emotion. "Sailor Moon never should have existed."

"What do you mean?" Mako inquired. This was news to them. She was the first one chosen so what was she talking about?

"I was not meant to be Sailor Moon. I am the Princess Serenity." Quiet settled around the table at this news. "Luna was right when she sought me out first, but for the wrong reason."

"Wow!" Mina stated as she leaned back. This was a lot to take in. The girl whom the others had spoken of just seemed ridiculous when she heard the words _I am the Princess Serenity_. It just seemed to weird. Everyone just sat there in shock.

"Onto other things," Jadeite spoke up. "We are here for more important things." Everyone save for the people who knew what was going on looked rather taken back at his words. Finding the princess had been the important thing, but before any of them could say anything Usagi nodded.

"We are here because of him," she said as she pointed to the blond male on her side. Luna sat in Mako's lap now with Artemis Seems that they had come in late. "Good to see that you could join us," was all the blond princess said before continuing with her speech. "It seems that our greatest fear has been realized. Metelina has been revived." Luna and Artemis looked concerned. That was something big. "She doesn't have a body yet and she still needs more time to fully do anything harmful, but she has all the energy needed to regains her form. She needs the gem of life to complete her transformation As for how long it will be till then none of us know. It could be in a year or it could be this very night. That is the problem. We need to be ready and for that we need to team up. With all of us we have all but two of the needed gems."

"So you want us to work together after abandoning us?" the dark haired priestess inquired. "That all will be forgiven and we just fight together again like nothing ever happened?" Usagi frowned, her eyes flashing ice. Visibly the temp in the area grew lower.

"No, I don't expect forgiveness o princess of Mars. I expect for _you _to want to protect your loved ones. Forget about me in this moment. I will not be rejoining your group as a leader or otherwise. I am a princess as I have pointed out. I do not _belong_ in your group of fighters. Nor did I ever. You will do what you want, but this is one thing I will not quibble with you about. The gems are not yours. The gem of light, the Imperial Silver Crystal is mine and my families greatest treasure. I will fight you for it."

* * *

Short but sweet. Do you think that Rei will back down to that challenge or will Usagi have to prove that she is every bit the princess that she claims to be?


	8. Chapter 8

_"No, I don't expect forgiveness o princess of Mars. I expect for you to want to protect your loved ones. Forget about me in this moment. I will not be rejoining your group as a leader or otherwise. I am a princess as I have pointed out. I do not belong in your group of fighters. Nor did I ever. You will do what you want, but this is one thing I will not quibble with you about. The gems are not yours. The gem of light, the Imperial Silver Crystal is mine and my families greatest treasure. I will fight you for it."_

* * *

Rei nodded. She would have fought the blond, but at the same time she knew she would be out numbered. The two outer scouts would step in long before that and she had a feeling that though the blond general loved her he was going to protect the princess first.

"Good. We need to start today in finding a way to contact the Negaverse. We need them to come to us with the gems so that we may take them from them." That was the beginning of the discussion that lasted long into the night. "That seems legit if we go with that last one," Usagi stated as they all headed out of Crown. They had decided to initiate the plan the next day so everyone needed sleep for the fight that would go down. As they separated for their own destinations Mamoru followed Usagi. Haruka glared at the offending male, but Michiru shook her head as she informed the princess that she had company.

"Seems that the dark one wants some time alone," the teal haired girl said as she yanked her girlfriend and the blond general with them leaving the pair to themselves.

"Usagi, I am sorry that I was a jerk to you all these years, but I never thought that you were an idiot." The blonde glared at him, her eyes telling him that she didn't believe him. "Seriously. I thought your grades could use a little work, but you were smarter then I ever gave you credit for. I mean fighting and doing your homework can be pretty tough. I was lucky enough that I only had work to contend with. School can be so much more demanding."

"Okay, I can forgive you for those years, but I won't ever forget what you did to me. I guess I owe you an apology for hitting you with a few different projectiles and some of the words I used," the blond conceded. The pair stood there in awkward silence now.

"Usagi, I um... kinda..." Usagi blushed. She knew what he was trying to say and although she had grown up more in the last year the male sex still made her act like a little kid.

"I know. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had a thing for each other," she said, her blue eyes downcast. "You know that doesn't mean that we have to as well." Suddenly Usagi was brought up against the muscular male as his lips crashed down on hers. At first Mamoru seemed tensed up and Usagi was definitely stiff as a board, but soon both relaxed and took the kiss to the next level. For several moments they stood there, their lips interlocked and their tongues battling it out in the caverns of their mouths. When they pulled apart neither could say anything, their breath still returning to their lungs.

"I like you for you," the dark haired hero stated as a blush crept across the blond's cheeks.

"I...um...like you too, but...um..." Usagi stuttered. "I don't have any time for a relationship..." Mamoru looked a little broken over her statement, but he was crushed when from her next words. "I supposedly also am waiting for my prince who is supposed to rule by my side."

"Really?" he asked with an arched brow. That was a new one to him. "Usually a girl says she needs to watch her hair." Usagi frowned at him.

"I was told that in my past life Endymion was my prince and that he was reborn to rule the Earth with me in the future. I don't always think that I should follow the path that I was forced on, but for some reason I feel like I would be half a person without him." Mamoru looked rather shocked. Usagi could be pretty deep. "Sometimes I find myself pulled toward you and your alter ego, but I don't know why. I feel like we belong together, but at the same time I feel guilty for liking you at all."

"Really? You don't even know who he is and you feel guilty?" Usagi nodded.

"I feel like I'm betraying him some how."

"What about your crush on Motoki?" he inquired with a raised brow. How would she explain that?

"A minor crush. I knew it would never happen," she said. He could tell that she was lying to him. "I hoped that he was the one, but it never really felt right," the blond admitted. Now she was telling the truth. "Anyway... I need to go." Before she could walk away Mamoru grasped her upper arm.

"Why did you leave?" Now the blond looked at him, her blue eyes turning cold.

"That is none of anyone's business. Not even yours." She snatched her arm away from him.

"You did it for them," Mamoru stated with certainty. "You're afraid for your loved ones."

* * *

That should be enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

_"You did it for them," Mamoru stated with certainty. "You're afraid for your loved ones."_

* * *

Usagi stood there in shock. Could he really read her like that?

"How much do you think you know?" the blond inquired as she eyed him with suspicion.

"I know you in more ways then you think that I do. Usagi, I used to have dreams of the princess and for some reason I could never put two and two together to get you. Why I can't figure out. You, Sailor Moon, and the princess all have so many similar traits and you all have so many physical aspects that make you all appear to be triplets. I just don't know..." he faded off as he watched her look at him, her blue eyes wide in shock and something else.

"You...are...Endymion," she muttered as she stepped back. "You can't be, but you are." Now he was confused. The prince that she had just talked about? They were one and the same? No, that couldn't be right! "I know that it sounds loopy, but think about it for a second. You dreamed about me and you protect me now. I am also looking at your appearance. You have his eyes and the same hair! Damn! Mamoru you are just missing the armor and your sword!" Usagi smacked her head in frustration. Just great!

"Usagi, what is making you so afraid?" the male inquired as he changed the subject. "What could make you run?" The blond in question turned from him, her blue eyes downcast. This was a hard subject for her, but if Mamoru was Endymion then he might be able to understand it better then the others would. No one but him had been there when she had died in her former life.

"Death makes me run. I am not the safest person to be around right now." Mamoru walked over to her and to the shock of both of them hugged the small woman. Behind them the full moon rose high in the skies. "At the same time its not death that holds me in its claws. Uncertainty." She proceeded to tell him about her dreams as they walked now, the warm winds blowing Usagi's long locks around.

"Wow," the dark haired male said some time later. He was in shock. Those were some pretty fucked up dreams. "I don't know what to say. Seems that your dreams are both different and the same. You are both forms, but at the same time I don't think that was you. That was a reference to your soul and your past life. I think." Usagi looked at him in shock. He was being so perspective. "Your present is searching for who you are while the past is dead. You are full of misery so you jump into the future. The feathers I have no idea what that could mean. I don't know if it means death or rebirth." Mamoru reached out and grasped the blond's small hand. "Just know this that I will be there with you as well as all your scouts. They will all be there. We will help you with this and anything else that comes our way." They now stood before Haruka's and Michiru's home, the lights in the house out save for the porch light. She now turned to him, her blue eyes searching his own as the male above her leaned over. Usagi was sure that he was going to kiss her and all that went through her mind was 'Please'. As their lips grew closer Usagi's eyes drifted closed as Mamoru's followed suit. Just as she could taste him in the air, their lips touching the light flickered on and off causing the dark haired male to curse. Smiling at the irony she glanced over her shoulder to see the curtains move. Nice. Haruka had a protective streak in her that rivaled Usagi's own father.

"Sorry," she muttered as the lights began to flicker again. Now a thump was heard causing the flickering to stop. "Overprotective father?" she said questioningly.

"Uranus?" Usagi nodded. "Guess you should go," he said as he ushered her toward the door. "Wouldn't want to find out what she can do now would I? Being the scout of fury and all..." he faded off as Usagi turned around and planted a quick kiss on his lips before running off toward the house. Now Mamoru was standing there quite stunned at her actions. Never pegged her to be the girl to kiss the guy first.

"Good night!" she called just seconds before the door shut.

* * *

Okay. How do you like it. I know that the chapters are short, but I am kinda trying to finish it since I keep hitting a wall on my Sailor Moon fics. I told you in the beginning that I will not be a writer that fades. I will finish this story at some point.


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank those that stuck with these stories and I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update on them. I know that those are just words, but I truly am sorry for the wait. I would like to thank my reviewers: LoveInTheBattleField, TsukiyoTenshi, Godschildtweety, and xSapphirexRosesxFanx. You guys are great! AlexaTorrez, Lisa Note, Paigeeykins, PoisonIvy89, Sayain46, Takutolover1, ej101, hungergamespettalover, ilovev-guys, moon havfrue, serenity-cosmos-10, and serenityangelrose for favoriting this story. Death'sDarkestAngel, Dimples08, Godschildtweety, ISana55, Litalove, Pinkymoonprincess, PoisonIvy89, Polevault Princess, SUZITROUBLE, Sailor Rallison, Sayain46, Serenasinluv08, TsukiyoTenshi, aZnNeRd09, aminadawn, hungergamespettalover, serenity-cosmos-10, serenityangelrose, and shermsgirl for following the story. I dedicate this chapter to all of you. Thanks for reading and sticking with the story.

* * *

_"Uranus?" Usagi nodded. "Guess you should go," he said as he ushered her toward the door. "Wouldn't want to find out what she can do now would I? Being the scout of fury and all..." he faded off as Usagi turned around and planted a quick kiss on his lips before running off toward the house. Now Mamoru was standing there quite stunned at her actions. Never pegged her to be the girl to kiss the guy first._

_"Good night!" she called just seconds before the door shut._

* * *

The next day the group met out at the park, most of it empty, which was great for them as they needed some privacy and space for what Usagi was planning to do. As they stood in the middle of a grove of trees Usagi began instructing them in what she was planning to do.

"This is just an idea, but we need to find a way to contact the Negaverse so that they come to us. We need to get them to produce the gems."

"Why would we want to do that?" Rei inquired. "We could just go to them." The blond shook her head.

"We don't know where they are. Luna and Artemis are busy on that front, but it could take a while and I don't know how much time I have." Everyone around her, save for Mamoru, looked rather confused. "I have been having this really weird dream for over a year now and I think that it is foretelling something that I really am not sure about, but I do know that it has to do with me and my death." After telling them of the dreams she was getting ready to continue about her idea to get the gems when screams were heard around them, the ground shaking.

"I know you brats are here!" a pair of male voices yelled out. "Come out and hand over the gems!" Rushing out into the large field that made up most of the park they came face to face with two of the generals.

"So Zoisite and Malachite decided to come out and play," Usagi called drawing their attention. "And I was just getting ready to call your mommy and make a play date." The pair of males, one a red head and one with flowing white hair glared at the female.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not- Wait! How did you know our names?"

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" the teen yelled as she threw her hand up into the air, colors swirling around her as the other scouts followed suit. As the light cleared before the pair stood all the scouts with Tuxedo Mask.

"So you're teens! How is that all our monsters had so many problems killing adolescents ?" the red head grumbled. Then they noticed Jadeite. "What the fuck are you doing over there? Beryl has been looking for you!"

"I don't want to fight along side someone who would force us to kill our loved one!" the blond shouted. "We killed our own fiancees and now look at you. You are a group of mindless males fighting for something that would destroy them again. Is this what you really want? Are you willing to continue sacrificing your souls for a soulless human that only wanted our prince?" The pair glared down at the group, but said nothing. "Really? Do you even think that she will keep you around once she has her way?"

"Our Queen is eternal and she would never forsake us!" the pair yelled back. "We have come here over a solution to both of our gem needs." The group looked skeptical. "We want to duel for the gems, but not here. No, you will meet us at the Starlight Tower this evening when the sun fades and the moon comes out."

"What makes you think that we will show up?" Mask inquired as he stepped up, his blue eyes watching the two males before him. The white haired male chuckled.

"You will," was all he said before the pair disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Usagi turned to the group.

"I have a feeling that this is all a trap, but we need to go to get the other two gems back so that we can make the gem of light." Around her were only nods. "Good, we need to rest to be prepared for tonight." Looking at her watch she noted that they had over four hours. "I will meet you at the Tower in four hours." Turning from the group she and her crew headed for home leaving Mask and his group to head back to his condo.

* * *

Four hours later found them all together and rested up, save for Usagi who had been most unfortunate that she had had another nightmare. It had kept her up so she yawned a few times on the way to the fight.

"Glad to see that everyone got enough rest," the blond stated. "When we go I need everyone to be alert. There are-"

"I was wondering if you could join you," a female voice said as Pluto came out from the shadows, her green locks blowing behind her as a small wind whispered around them. Usagi smiled.

"Could always use you, Pluto." Turning back to the group she said, "We will need to give everyone a buddy. This person is the one that you shall assist. I am doing this so that no one is left alone and that no one gets separated even if we as a group do."

"Who goes with who?" Uranus inquired. The blond smiled.

"Uranus goes with Neptune, of course," she said as the pleased pair smiled. "Jupiter and Pluto will be grouped as will Venus and Mercury." Turning to the past couple she named them a group before announcing that Mask would be her partner. Normally there would have been grumbling, but in this case everyone knew that there was no time for such nonsense. "Is everyone ready?" The affirmative was given. "Good because it looks like it is time." The group looked over to the tower as a door opened, the inside swirling with smoke and fog.

* * *

Hope that you like this chapter everyone. It is growing to a close with this one because unlike the series I think that she should be hit from all sizes like a villain would do if they really wanted to kill off their adversary.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for sticking with the story. This should be the last chapter.

* * *

_"Uranus goes with Neptune, of course," she said as the pleased pair smiled. "Jupiter and Pluto will be grouped as will Venus and Mercury." Turning to the past couple she named them a group before announcing that Mask would be her partner. Normally there would have been grumbling, but in this case everyone knew that there was no time for such nonsense. "Is everyone ready?" The affirmative was given. "Good because it looks like it is time." The group looked over to the tower as a door opened, the inside swirling with smoke and fog._

* * *

Heading into the smoky elevator they looked around the small space as the door closed.

"This is a little cramped," Venus said as she turned around to find her face smashed into Mercury, the other teen busy typing into her compact computer, the clicking one of the only sounds in the elevator.

"Agreed," a voice called from above as Zoisite leaned into the elevator shaft, in his hand a fireball the size of a baseball, the swirling flames almost touching the male's wavy hair. The blue haired scout looked up; her blue eyes meeting the males own green ones. It was as if something broke in the male's gaze as he just stood there staring down at them, the ball still glowing. What was going on? Then he blinked and dropped the ball, the look in his eyes changing from confusion to evil all over again as the ball grew closer to them. With quick thinking Mercury tossed her computer to Venus before holding up her hands, waters swirling around them.

_"Shine Aqua Illusion!" _the scout of wisdom called out as a shield of ice covered the group just as the fireball hit them, mist coming from the collision of the fire and ice. "Thank god."

"When did you get that?" Mars inquired.

"Just now," was her response, "but now is not the time to talk about this as we are nearing our destination." It took what felt like forever before they managed to get to the destination which was the lobby of the tower, the whole area frozen over making the air from their mouths fog up.

"Welcome, brats," said the same male that had thrown the ball down upon them. "Unfortunate that you have made it this far, but I was hoping to spare you the pain of the death that you have brought upon yourselves."

"Very likely," Moon said as she moved forward, her hair blowing in the small breeze that shifted around the room. "You wanted to spare the fate that you have brought upon yourself by attacking your king and queen." The red haired male looked confused. "Zoisite, you are most unfortunate to have lost the memories that you had of your past life before Beryl took all the good things from you." She grasped Mercury and pulled the teen forward, the awkward teen blushing. "You love this woman standing next to me. You two were to be married while on the Moon when that red headed witch forced your hands and made you kill her!" Moon took out her wand as Mask moved to stand next to her, his hands falling on her shoulders in a comforting gesture as Venus moved to stand by her fighting buddy. "You were taken at that point to be her lackey and nothing more. She would kill you in a heartbeat as she would have done if Jadeite had returned to her. She hates to be questioned. You have found that out as you have questioned her on more than one occasion." She threw her hands forward, the light from the moon wand hitting the target just as another male appeared, his white hair blowing around him as he threw his cape up to throw off the light. At that moment they were blown back.

"Just give us the gems and let's get this fight started," the white haired male stated as he turned around and Zoisite was gone. "That is what the plan is. You give us what you have and we will hold onto it until the end of the battle." Moon shook her head.

"I am sorry Malachite; I do not trust you right now." That's when another general appeared, his brown hair long and wavy. He turned to them; the look in his eyes not that of a person under evil, but one of a person undecided.

"I will take them," the male said. "I will hold onto them and when it is done I will reward it to the rightful person." Malachite eyed his team member with what appeared to be apprehension before nodding his agreement. Now both males looked to Moon and her group. She nodded to the shock of everyone save for three males. Walking over she handed them to the male in question and walked back just as Malachite followed suit. As soon as Nephrite disappeared the white haired general began to tell them the rules of the duel.

"There is one very important detail though," he said just as several holes appeared under the pairs behind Moon. "It will only be us," he said with a smirk as screams were heard, but Moon didn't even flinch to the anger of the white haired male. "What? No love for your scouts? I thought that was what the Moon Scout was all about!" The blond scout smirked as she closed her eyes, the power from her past life opening around her like a butterflies wings, the colors bright and overwhelming. Malachite was forced to cover his eyes as he felt the warmth from her heart.

"I am love," she said. "Love worries, but then it trusts. I trust that my scouts can do what was set forth to them." Holding out her wand again she began to chant as Mask stood there in wonderment. Who would have thought that this little brat would be so wise so many years down the road? Who would have thought that he would be standing with her at the end? "You were in love once with the Goddess of Love. You loved Minako in her past life as much as I feel you love her now. You don't really want to fight. That is Metelina who has been infused into you through the force of Beryl. The queen that you are forced to fight for is nothing more than a weak human who fell in love and was angered when that love was not reciprocated."

"NO! No, she isn't human! Human's are weak!" the male screamed, his cries echoing in the chamber.

* * *

Pluto turned to her partner, a smile on her face.

"Think you can blast us out? I have a feeling that most of our remembers are in the surrounding areas." Jupiter nodded as she struck her pose, the electricity crackling around her.

"_Supreme Thunder Dragon!_" a powerful attack that looked like a dragon in flight left her form and flowed out into the wall that shattered like glass at her feet revealing that Pluto's intuition was correct as they found themselves looking at Venus who looked ready to hit the wall at the same time.

"Wow, good timing," the scout of love said with a hand behind her head. Mercury peeked out from behind her with a smile too. It took only a matter of minutes for all the scouts to be joined again.

"If we follow this tunnel we will come to Beryl's throne room," the blue haired scout said as she pointed straight.

* * *

At the same time Malachite was coming to terms with his past while a very ticked off Zoisite was standing over him.

"Really? _You _let her change you?! You are supposed to be th-" he was cut off as he was knocked to the ground as the white haired general grasped his legs as the brown haired general from before held him down by his arms.

"This is looking too easy," Tuxedo Mask stated. Zoisite struggled quite valiantly but in the end he turned to their side too. "What about him?" the dark haired hero inquired as he pointed to Nephlite.

"Him? He hasn't really been the bad kind of male. He's Jupiter's mate and have you seen Jupiter? That woman is good all the way no matter how she acts otherwise. As for the rest of them, they were deceived but not taken over fully. That was why it was so easy." Smiling as the three generals stood before her she held out her hand for the rainbow gems, but as the brunette general was about to hand them to her the whole room shook and a light filled the room. The light burned them as they disappeared before finding themselves in a large room that was empty, the only sound was a light breathing of a shadow that sat before a ball floating over a staff.

"Seems that evil help is so hard to find," a voice hissed as the globe before her cracked with power. "No matter, I shall not need you weaklings anyway, just the gem of light and with these," she opened her long slender fingers, the nails tinged black, the skin a light blue like death. "I will use these to make me all the more powerful now that I have found a vessel, though not as powerful as I would liked, but can't afford to be choosy." Crushing the gems back into her palm she turned her attention to Sailor Moon. "As for you, I need you too." A blast was leveled at the blond so shockingly fast that she had no chance to block as she threw up her hands seconds later then needed. A scream ripped through the large room and when the light faded Sailor Moon was no longer there, there wasn't even a body. "Ah, so she is gone like that?" the woman inquired sarcastically. "I doubt that, but no matter." She crushed the gems in her hand a crushing sound heard from her hand as dust began to drain from her fingers. The dust glittered in such a fashion that everyone gasped. The gems were no more! How would they make the gem of light without it? "Don't worry, I will be using your energy too." The witch stepped forward to reveal a whole new person then the generals had seen. "The others came in here too and now they will serve as fuel for me to control the Earth and after that I will take over the universes until it is all MINE!" Her evil chuckling echoed around them.

"What kind of plan is that?" a voice inquired around them as a light appeared above the group, the ball so brilliant that no one could see who was in there. "That plan lacks good intentions and above all the approval of the the King of Earth. I doubt you _will ever _gain his approval." As the light dispersed they all found that they were looking at Usagi, well, more like Serenity in her magnificent form as she floated to the ground. Her hands were clasped before her as if her hands were locked in binds, but as she walked toward the queen of all ruin her hands opened to reveal a very silver gem, the light from it burning the woman's flesh with it's goodness. "It's okay. You won't like this, but that's fine as you chose to kill millions with your evil so you should feel the pain like they had too." Serenity hold the gem forward as the others join her, their hands clasped together as Mask and Pluto touch the shoulder of the princess, her power growing as they glow with the power of their respective planets.

"PLANET POWER!" they screamed, their powers amplified by the call, the colors filling the room as Beryl screamed in pain, her skin bubbling as she grasped at her face, her nails falling off. With a final blast Serenity encased the queen of evil in a black crystal, her form barely visible through it, but what you see was unpleasant her form forever forced to feel her pain. The blond closed her eyes as the tower reverted to normal with it's newest addition, the screams of the evil female silenced by the crystal around her. Usagi smiled as she regained her civilian clothing.

"Ugh, I need a bath," she complained as she turned to find all the others covered in pieces of the red head's skin and blood. "We all do it seems." Everyone nodded as they headed for the elevators, all the respective couple pairing off save for Pluto who disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

I know. It was rushed, but if I didn't finish it in one chapter then it would never get done. I hope that you enjoyed regardless. Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding me/story to your alerts.


End file.
